


Headcanon: Q & Danny as Musicians

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: How Danny and Q became musicians and found love through it.
Relationships: 00QAD - Relationship, Danny Holt/Alex Turner, James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Headcanon: Q & Danny as Musicians

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/623506039196778496/007-fest-headcanon-q-danny-as-musicians) for Music Monday during 007 Fest 2020.
> 
> {Loosely inspired by [Tegan and Sara](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tegan_and_Sara) \+ [Years & Years](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Years_%26_Years)}

Photo by [Christian Spies]() on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/s/photos/synthesizer?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

\- Danny and Q didn’t start out as musicians

\- They always perform well in music classes at school, and wrote a few songs during that time (though nothing worth writing home about)

\- Among all the career choices their parents supported (and they are quite liberal), full time musician was near the bottom of the list

\- To appease their parents, they went on to university to read computer engineering and primary education, respectively

\- Q did the math as well. They would at least need another skill that pays reasonably well, so they can still keep playing music on the side (which they do as an effective de-stressing tool). At least until they established themselves further in the industry

\- That being said, they are still somewhat active in the campus music scene (when they are not too busy revising for their courses)

\- Their music would be considered under the synth pop genre (which they were inspired from the 80s music that they had listened)

\- Q uses his knowledge of computers and his little gadgets that he builds for music effect (as they can’t play all the instruments they’d like, but don’t really want to look for other musicians to join them)

\- Danny uses his considerable stash of costumes he had made over the years (mom taught him the basics, he figures out the rest through trial and error)

\- They managed to connect to a very healthy network of friends and fellow musicians

\- Once they graduated, they both got a job in the city relatively easy. Still, they get together regularly to write and play music together

\- They started looking for places to perform, once they have written enough (and didn’t end up in the discard pile)

\- Danny is usually the ‘front man’ as the vocalist, with Q working on the synth piano (and his army of musical playing gadgets) and backup vocals

\- Their songs (posted in youtube) got them a good sized following, some of them even follow them when they went out of town to perform

\- They played on and off over the next 3 years

\- One of Q’s friends, who’s starting out with their own band, asked if [he would be willing to be in one of their music videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3T2RnTBp_4)

\- That video generated a lot of interest of Q and Danny’s music

\- Eve Moneypenny, one of their friends from university who now works for an independent label, suggested they meet her bosses, who were looking for new bands to add to their catalogue

\- The meeting was a success. After talking with their parents, they left their jobs and signed a deal with the company

\- Bill Tanner, one of the bosses they met in the meeting, became their manger. Moneypenny helped them booked into more shows

\- This is how Danny met Alex Turner, another musician who’s also managed by Bill.

\- Bill brought Alex with him on Q and Danny’s first show in the city (a small concert hall nestled in the East End)

\- After a bumbling first meeting, Alex plucked up the courage to ask Danny out

\- At their first year anniversary, Alex released a small EP full of folk-pop songs dedicated to Danny (”To D., 0000001″)

\- In response, Q and Danny played an acoustic show (with Danny playing the guitar, Q with a classical piano) with a small set list of songs which Danny had written with Alex in mind

\- At the end of the concert, both Q and Danny came out publicly as gay to the concert crowd. Danny also announced his engagement to Alex.

\- There were a small amount of backlash over their coming out, but the majority of fans are positive and supportive

\- Danny and Alex married in the autumn that same year

\- At the wedding, Q was introduced to James Bond, who had knew Alex from their private school days (and works as the regional manager of a marketing firm)

\- James and Q bickered through the entire reception (because James Bond just can’t keep himself from offending Q, and Q snark back as good as he got)

\- Before the weekend is over, Q found himself a boyfriend

\- Danny was over the moon (”Finally, someone who isn’t afraid to call you out even if they are not as smart as you!”). Alex was just pleased that James has finally found someone again, after the disastrous relationship with Vesper 2 years before

\- Q and James’ relationship had their ups and downs over the next 3 years, until a medical scare (from Q) that makes James realizes how much Q means to him

\- Alex and Danny helped James into setting up the proposal

\- Q and Danny were touring the country for their 5 year anniversary of their first album

\- At the last concert of the tour (which was at the concert hall where they had start their first concert tour), once the last song has finished and both Danny and Q were taking their bows, James walked out to join them from the back stage.

\- With the witness of everyone attending the concert, James got down to his one knee and asked Q to marry him

\- Q, completely in shock (and realizes that Danny, Alex, and everyone in the team had a hand in setting this up), shouted ‘yes’ loud enough that reverberated the hall

\- Video clips of the proposal trended for almost 1 week on youtube

\- They were married a year after that, and then went on a month long honeymoon. Q and Danny took a year off to just write after Q returned from the honeymoon.

\- The album created from that year of writing won them the best album category in the next year’s Brit Award, something that completely surprised the brothers

\- James and Alex were only too happy to be the arm candies for the night when Q and Danny went to accept the award  


**Author's Note:**

> Real Person Meta #1: Ben Whishaw and Olly Alexander have both worked in projects (stage and film) together. Ben has also appeared in [another video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfsndFf0PU8) (at 1:46) for Years & Years (Olly's band).
> 
> Real Person Meta #2: Edward Holcroft, who plays Alex Turner, published some music that he'd wrote and performed (sadly most are no longer available on [his soundcloud account](https://soundcloud.com/edwardholcroft)).


End file.
